


who do you love (and are you sure?)

by themagicalocelot



Series: in between lovers [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuckolding, IronStrange, Kinks, M/M, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-OT3, Prequel, Superhusbands, Swingers, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagicalocelot/pseuds/themagicalocelot
Summary: How Stephen, Tony and Steve all wanted a piece of one another and learned what they needed to do to get it.(Prequel to the PWP 'as long as you love him', with a little more feelings this time around, but still a considerable amount of porn. Works as a standalone, though.)





	who do you love (and are you sure?)

**Author's Note:**

> it was surprisingly hard to write a prequel to a PWP with plot and character development and porn AND CONTINUITY.
> 
> commission by memoryofheaven on tumblr.

Steve never thought that he’d see Tony like this again: big, brown eyes, heavy on him, in a quiet room with no intention of being anywhere but here. He’s thought about Tony so, so much over these past few years. Thought about him looking at Steve exactly like this, eyeing him up and possibly—possibly even opening up to him again.

He knows he doesn’t deserve any of this.

Tony rocks forward, shrinking again as he folds his arms back closer against his chest, as if thinking for a second. Something along the lines of, _this is a bad idea_ , probably. And Steve knows he isn’t in a position to try to talk Tony into doing anything either way, so he stays quiet.

“So, this is…” Tony starts, eyes glued to the floor.

“Your call,” Steve says, a little firmer than he had intended. Tony looks back up at him, then. “Tony, I know things are complicated enough as it is between us. We don’t have to do anything—”

“I don’t need the coddling, Steve,” Tony snaps, and Steve notices that he’s taken a step forward as well. “I just,” he brings a hand up, as if to touch him, but pulls away.

Steve brings his hands up to the back of Tony’s head, gently running them through his hair. He hears Tony, groaning, probably in frustration more than anything, as he tips his head back and gives in to him.

It doesn’t take long for them to kiss. Lips crashing together, quiet moans of pleasure, because anything louder would be too risky. They were in Tony’s office, after all. Steve doesn’t know what it is, perhaps the fact that they came far too close with Thanos, nearly losing Tony, which was the equivalent of nearly losing _everything_ to him, but he starts to cry. 

He doesn’t want to stop kissing Tony; in fear that he might realize this has all been a mistake and that he doesn’t actually want Steve back after all. He feels his cheeks hot and flushing from the tears, as Tony pulls away and holds his face in his hands.

“Hey, hey, Steve. You okay?”

“Yeah,” he only manages to half choke out, keeping his eyes down as Tony rubs away the tears on his face. “’m fine, Tony.”

“Okay,” Tony says, and his voice is comforting and sweet all at once. “Why don’t we take things slow for now. We don’t have to—I’ll take you out for dinner. How does that sound?”

“What would Ste—" 

“Don’t. That’s between me and him,” Tony cuts him off, before taking a deep breath. “This is… a lot for me, too. I think it’ll do the both of us some good.”

Steve’s mind is already trailing off to the elephant in the room. When Tony had initially approached him with the proposition, it was like he couldn’t say yes fast enough. He didn’t really even think about the logistics or anything. He just knew that he wanted Tony back in any way he could have him. He didn’t know Stephen Strange all that well, either, only knew that he saved Tony’s life when Steve couldn’t be there for him.

He isn’t going to dive out of Tony’s life twice.

“Does that sound okay?” Tony asks, looking slightly less confident than he had been just a minute ago.

Steve nods and gives him a tiny smile. “Of course.”

 

-

 

Tony never has been great at conversational timing, really. That probably explains how he’s on all fours, being pounded from behind by his boyfriend, Stephen Strange, who’s moaning for his life and to be fair, so is Tony, but he has something on the tip of his tongue that’s just about to fall out of his mouth at any point now, and _god,_ does Stephen feel good inside him, but he just has to—

“Tony, is there something you’re trying to tell me?” Stephen grips onto his hips hard as he’s still buried deep inside him, holding him in place as he’s panting. Tony can’t bring himself to turn around and face him.

“What? Honey, I thought you were occupied,” Tony squeaks. 

Stephen’s hands are trailing on his back now, palms pressing into Tony’s muscles, pressing hard into his hot skin, loosening up a bit of the tension. _Ah._ Feels good. Almost enough to make Tony forget about the niggling thing at the back of his mind.

“Just spit it out, Tony,” Stephen hisses, and okay, the faster he does this the faster they can both get to fucking.

“Steve cried today,” Tony says.

“What?” Stephen finally pulls out and crawls towards Tony on the bed, giving him a very chastising look that can only be described as a disappointed glare. Tony climbs up onto Stephen, trying his best to ignore the two very-hard dicks beneath him, anyways.

“Is that why you didn’t want to talk about it when you got home?” Stephen asks. “What did you do to him, Tony.”

“Nothing! We kissed, and it was, good, yes, but it was also. Weird.” Tony tries to find the words to describe kissing Steve again after all this time, but settles for that one in the end.

Stephen’s face is indiscernible. “So we’re not moving forward with this, I presume.”

“No,” Tony splutters out. “I mean… I asked him out on a date after that? I presumed since we only set down boundaries for the limits of, uh, sexual activity that that would be okay. If it’s not, I’ll call it off. I just thought that would make him a lot more comfortable with what we’re doing. It’ll be a quick date, sandwiches by the waterfront kinda thing, very Steve.”

Stephen draws in him for a kiss, and okay, Tony doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve this, but this is okay. This is more than okay. He gasps as Stephen phases through him, the ripple of molecules moving through his body in a single moment, as he hoists Tony up back onto his hands and knees from behind, getting ready to fuck him all over again.

He hears the faint sounds of Stephen stroking himself as he’s pressing against Tony, and another hot hand clasping his own cock as he moans in submission. He’s so close already, fuck. Yeah. This is good.

 

-

 

Sitting on a bench with Steve, overlooking the city of New York, with a tray of hot, greasy food in their hands (and far too much melted cheese) reminds Tony of older, simpler times. It also ends up being far too intimate than he thought it would be, with Steve laughing at his terrible, terrible jokes, an arm over his shoulder and Tony inching in closer to the bigger man because the weather app said nothing about the winds being this chilly tonight.

“Stephen seems nice,” Steve says, placing the empty boxes of food on the ground and wiping his hands with a napkin. “I wish I knew him better.”

Tony just shrugs. “You fought aliens together, and an intergalactic tyrant who wiped out half the universe. I think you two have bonded just fine.”

“It’s different, Tony,” Steve rolls his eyes. “We didn’t just… jump into bed after punching Loki.”

“You’re right, we fought and yelled at each other every day until one day, you were so desperate to shut me up your dick had to go into my mouth.”

Steve looks at him and shakes his head. He deserved that.

“And we both liked it.”

“Tony.”

“Okay,” Tony raises his hands and starts to laugh, because this whole situation is, frankly, ridiculous and not of his own doing, to be clear. Stephen had concocted this entire thing on the basis that he should be working out his issues with Steve in a healthy and productive manner, which, kudos to him, seems to be working.

He never thought he could ever look at Steve like this again. Stephen swooped into his life at, quite possibly, the worst moment of not only his life—but also frankly, the entire universe’s. They were, intellectually, a match made in heaven, and somehow both mature enough to work through practically anything and everything. If, being with Steve made him feel like riding fireworks into the night at the best of times and at the worst of times, like someone pouring gasoline all over his house and lighting it on fire, then being with Stephen felt more like sleeping next to a comforting bonfire that he could stay curled up next to for the rest of his life.

That much he thought he knew. He never thought that he’d miss the feeling of being lit on fire against all common sense.

 _“That’s the thing with love, Tony, you don’t get to choose who you want fucking up your life, for better or for worse. I trust you’d know what’s good for you.”_ Tony remembers Stephen saying to him when he was being confronted over supposed residual feelings for Steve Rogers, before vanishing in mid air to whatever plane of existence he had business in.

 _What’s good for him._ The thought sits in his mind as him and Steve are making out in the hallway of Steve’s Brooklyn apartment. His hands are fumbling all over Steve’s chest, gripping his navy blue collar tight with both hands because damn it, they’re not meant to be touching each other under the belt.

“Tony, I think we should go inside,” Steve moans, tilting his head to the side as he pushes Tony’s mouth deeper into his.

“It would be very, very difficult for me to abide by Stephen’s rules once we’re inside.” He’s just biting off Steve’s lips at this point, pressing their hips together for some much-needed contact in the empty hallway. His hands wander over Steve’s new beard. He likes it, likes the way it feels in his hands as something new.

He never thought he’d ever feel anything new about Steve. They hear the sound of someone entering the building and stop for a second.

“I’m not interested in breaking any rules,” Steve says quietly, and Tony gets a good look at him, lips puffy and cheeks flushed from the tryst.

“That’s a first,” Tony shoots back. The footsteps are coming closer, and it’s a choice they do have to make fairly quickly. Does he leave now with his honesty in tact or does he risk potentially making a terrible choice that could fuck up this entire thing? He hears bells ringing in his mind; he’s had to make this choice far too many times over the course of his life and nine times out of ten, it doesn’t end well.

He’s gotten himself this far, hasn’t he?

“Trust me,” Steve says, eyes genuine. “I’ll make it worth your time, and his.”

 

-

 

“Baby, let’s do that again,” Tony says after licking off the last drops of cum smeared on his lips, pressing them together and looking back up at Stephen, who looks absolutely spent for the night. Between the two of them, Tony’s usually the one to call it a night, but by the way Stephen’s lovingly looking at him, shaking hands stroking his chin, it looks like someone’s trying to get him back under the covers.

“That might take a while, darling.” He pulls Tony back up and lifts up the sheets with magic as they get back under it, snuggling back into bed together. “So. You really went for that.”

“I did.”

“Anything to do with your date with Steve, might I ask?” Tony knows Stephen’s just teasing, but it does compel him to disclose certain events from earlier on in the night.

“Well, Steve was a little persuasive, shall we say, in bringing me back to his. No rules were broken, just so you know, I—uh, sorry. It’s all getting a little hazy in my brain because I kind of just want to keep choking on your dick.”

Stephen starts to laugh, tossing his head back onto the pillow with a hand over Tony’s chest. “We can arrange that tomorrow." 

“Yeah?” Tony holds Stephen’s hand with both of his over his chest, relishing the warmth in his palms, and that thing Stephen does with magic that makes the whole bed just radiate with the right kind of comforting heat—not too stuffy or overwhelming, but just right.

Tony turns to notice that Stephen’s been looking at him this whole time, with a soft, loving gaze on his face. The streaks of grey in his hair have dropped over his forehead, leaving a messy pile of hair on his head, but _god_ does he wear it well.

“What are you thinking of,” Tony mumbles.

“Just how much I love you.”

Tony squeezes Stephen’s hand. Stephen’s cheek has half-sunk into the pillow, with the bridge of his nose and one eye peeking out. It’s hard for him not to lean in and kiss him then, as Stephen’s arms end up wrapped around him again, a leg thrown over his hips, locking him in place.

“How’d a mechanic like me ever get into bed with a wizard like you, Stephen Strange,” Tony says, yawning at the end. That earns him a little pat on the head, which turns into gentle strokes, from his boyfriend. “You’re turning sappy, but I think I like that.”

“From what I know, you end up with all sorts of fascinating people in bed.”

His eyes start fluttering to a close under Stephen’s touch. “Huh, you don’t happen to be thinking of a particular type, are you?”

“War veteran, biologically enhanced, experience with cryogenics…”

“Okay, baby. I get it; you don’t just want _me_ to fuck Steve, you want in on it, too.”

“Brought it up last time, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, I guess you did. But have you even spoken two words to him recently? You haven’t exactly been hanging out with the rest of us mortal Avengers. Steve’s a talk-before-we-fuck kinda guy. Look at me, I talked in his face so much to the point that he couldn’t fathom doing anything else but fuck me back in the day.”

“Part of your charm.”

“I know,” Tony mumbles, nuzzling into the crook of Stephen’s neck. “Just. Call him or something, one of these days.”

Stephen hums, not entirely sounding convinced. Tony knows he’s probably just nervous. Stephen’s not exactly the best at opening up to most people. He puts up a lot of walls. And sure, Tony knew that he was into the idea of him and Steve getting off, on multiple levels, but a part of him also knew that he was probably a little curious about that part of Steve himself. Never jealous, no, Stephen’s not the type to be. He’s a bit like Tony in the fact that good relationships don’t seem to come easy for him, but the fact that there is something about Steve that makes him hard not to love, well, he can’t blame his boyfriend for wondering.

 

-

 

Steve doesn’t get a lot of calls from unknown numbers, mostly because he never gives out his number to anyone not on the team—Natasha had specifically trained him not to sign up to any promotional newsletters to avoid being put on any marketing lists—so it startles him a little when his phone lights up by his bedside table just as he’s about to get into bed.

“Steve Rogers,” the voice says.

“Doc,” Steve takes a breath, and it suddenly feels like someone’s clutching all the organs in his chest with a hard fist. It’s been weeks since him and Tony started… seeing each other again. He isn’t even sure whether to use the term _dating_ in this case, but things seemed to be working out well between the two of them. He’s had minimal contact with Stephen, since the man doesn’t leave the Sanctum often, so what could it be about? Had he crossed any boundaries? Maybe Stephen had changed his mind about the entire thing and was about to call the whole thing off.

“Relax, Rogers. I just wanted to make sure we’re still on for tomorrow." 

Oh. Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the night when they were all supposed to meet: go for drinks, get in bed, all that jazz.

“Yeah, of course. I mean, I can’t say I was expecting a social call from you. I thought it would be more, you know, for Tony.”

“You think me far too selfless,” Stephen replies, and the tension eases off. Only a little.

Had Tony put him up to this? Some kind of test? Steve isn’t sure what the next play is.

“For everything to run… smoothly,” Stephen starts, as the words start flowing out, “tomorrow, I thought it would be good to talk about our compatibility. Sexually.”

Steve actually feels himself blush, and if Tony were here, this would be the exact moment that would send him cackling.

“Oh." 

“If you’d rather to a telepathic exchange—”

“No, no. No telepathy.” Nope, none of that. “I, uh. Okay. What do you want to know?”

“I want to know what you like in bed, specifically with Tony. Please, don’t feel embarrassed, I want to make this good for the both of you.” There’s a hint of warmth there in his voice, something that Steve hasn’t heard from Stephen yet. It feels like he’s peering into the window of what Tony sees in him every day. 

“Tony used to go down on me a lot,” Steve starts.

“Go on.”

“His mouth was, ah—”

“Incredibly soft and tight around your cock at the same time?”

“Yes,” Steve breathes. “I could never describe it, but that’s. Yeah, exactly.”

He hears Stephen humming on the other end of the line. “How did he like it with you? Fast, slow, gentle, rough?

Admittedly, this is getting into more detail than Steve had initially expected. But Stephen has an oddly neutral, non-judgmental tone to his voice that makes it easy to open up around him. Steve might as well play along.

“Rough. He liked it when I fucked his mouth hard. He’d always insist that I kept fucking him until I come. Tony was good about that, wouldn’t let me stop even if he was red in the face, even when he was in tears. I used to worry, but he kept telling me that he loved it. I only started believing it when he came before I did in the middle of sucking me off.” 

It’s quiet on the line. Steve hears the faint acknowledgment of a noise coming from Stephen

“You okay, Doc?”

“Hmm? Sorry, I just—”

“Are you touching yourself?”

A pause. “You’re making it very hard not to.”

Steve smiles. “I’ve heard as much before. Would it be okay with Tony?"

“Tony and I operate on a basis of mutual trust, knowing neither of us would do anything that would jeopardize the relationship. Most things can be decided on a judgment call. Like when the two of you went back to your apartment that one time.

“I wasn’t sure if he’d tell you about that at first.” Steve re-adjusts himself on his bed, folding himself in against the backboard.

“Not a problem for me. You should’ve seen him when he got back,” Stephen says, and Steve can hear the smile in his voice. Steve imagines Tony, totally wrecked, begging to be fucked by Stephen that night. They weren’t allowed to touch each other under the belt that night, so they ended up on top of each other on the sofa, hopelessly grinding against each other, until Steve couldn’t take it anymore and just started touching himself on top of Tony. He came, in his own hand, and Tony couldn’t stay any longer and sped home desperate and horny for some actual action.

Steve then notices that he has a growing hard-on that needs to be taken care of, too.

“I did my job, then. You looking forward to tomorrow?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Me too,” Steve exhales, reaching into his briefs to pull out his semi-hard cock. He starts stroking it, slowly, as he feels himself warming up. “What gets you off, Doc?”

“Tony—” the other man barely breathes out. “So many things about him.”

“I know. We used to, ah—used to sneak off at galas and parties to fuck sometimes. Anywhere we could, really. It drove me crazy, seeing him go back in there as if nothing had happened, while I was just… a mess. You could see it all over my face.”

“Mmhm,” Stephen groans softly. “You were quite the possessive one, or so I’ve heard.”

Steve feels the blush creeping up his neck. “You could say so. Tony had a thing for being marked, though; so I would just kiss him, bite him, anywhere I could that wouldn’t hurt too much, although sometimes that’s exactly what he wanted. The serum made me…”

“Last long?”

“Yeah. So we’d go again and again, Tony would just beg me to fuck him, at night, in the mornings, sometimes two, three, even four times in a row. He’d be so open and wet for me, all that lube and cum dripping everywhere. He liked to fuck himself on my cock, even when I was going hard.”

“Fuck,” Stephen growls.

“You get off on this, don’t you. You want to watch Tony fucking me, begging, screaming for my name. You know how much he wants me—god, you’ve been watching him come home to you this past few weeks high off me.”

Stephen moans, broken and higher now. Steve can feel himself getting close, picking up the pace. He hears the sound of slick skin and heavy breaths on the other side of the line.

“You want me to fuck you the same way I used to fuck him, Doc?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“You want to feel my cock inside you, want to feel just how good it is to make Tony still want me after all this time?”

“ _Fuck, yes, Steve._ ” Stephen’s heavy baritone voice sends a chill down Steve’s body, as he moans again and again, until he comes in own hand, shaking from the release. He hears Stephen finishing not long after, the long groan of his orgasm making Steve’s heart pound even faster from the adrenaline.

“Can I—can I see you?” Steve asks.

There’s a short pause for a moment, as if Stephen’s only just processing Steve’s words and what exactly he meant. But then he closes his eyes and he sees Stephen, sitting naked with his legs sprawled out in what looks like Tony’s bed at his apartment. Steve notices that the phone is hovering right next to his ear and there’s a towel half-hanging from the bedside desk. Stephen’s hair is dripping wet, body glistening with water and sweat. His body is gorgeous, chiseled and defined, with his cock gripped tightly in one hand as his cum is dripping all over from it, and with splatters on his torso that Steve just wants to lick clean.

“Happy with the view?”

Steve smiles. “Absolutely. Where’s Tony?”

“Putting out some fires in the workshop. He said it’d be an all-night job.”

“I wouldn’t fall asleep just yet,” Steve says, which earns a hum in agreement from Stephen.

“He’s just… unlike anyone I’ve been with before. When he looks at me, I feel like he just wants so much of me, and at times I wonder if I can ever be enough, but the look on his face when we’re together. God, it makes me feel more powerful than all the magic in the world.”

“Wow. I—”

“Sorry, sorry. He’s right, maybe I am turning soft,” Stephen cuts in, muttering, seemingly to himself.

“I thought that was beautiful,” Steve says.

“Of course you did. You’re a bleeding heart, Steve Rogers.”

“I should probably call it a night, Doc. I’ve got a big date tomorrow." 

He sees Stephen smirking, as he uses the towel to clean himself up. “Well, in that case, you should get some rest. Hope they treat you right and show you a good time.”

Steve lets out a laugh as Stephen’s wearing a full-on grin now. “Oh, I think we’ll all get along just fine.”

 


End file.
